happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Catch That Bus
Catch That Bus is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Trippy tries to catch the school bus. Roles Starring *Trippy Featuring *The Mole *Pierce *Hippy *Gutsy *Savaughn Appearances *Superspeed *Robo Star *Chippy *Josh *Truffles *Fungus *Herman *Howdy *Lumpy Plot Trippy wakes up one morning after hours of beeping from his alarm clock. He sees the time and discovers he is late, and the school bus parks outside his house. Trippy frantically gets ready and runs out the door. The Mole bus driver does not see him coming and drives away. Not wanting to miss school, Trippy chases after the bus and Hippy watches him from outside a window of the bus. Trippy runs out of energy and Pierce, sitting next to Hippy, laughs at him. Just about ready to give up, Gutsy luckily arrives with his motorcycle. Trippy and Gutsy ride the motorcycle and catch up with the bus. Hippy cheers, but Pierce decides to ruin the moment. He grabs several items from Hippy's backpack and throws them out the window, but Gutsy dodges them. Homework is sent flying out and Trippy is given paper cuts, then loses his grip and hangs on by a thread (the bandage on Gutsy's horn). Pierce grabs a can of beans from Chippy and splatters them on the ground, causing the motorcycle to spin out of control. Gutsy and Trippy are sent driving haywire. Herman puts his claw in a trash can for food, when the motorcycle knocks it over to reveal Fungus eating old pizza, and Herman fights him over it. Howdy walks by and Gutsy quickly swipes his lasso. They then pass Savaughn's police car, and the wolf officer drives after the speeders. Gutsy regains control, but Trippy is alerted by the police car coming toward them. Gutsy swings the lasso to the bus. At that moment, Pierce sticks his head out the window to laugh, and the lasso grabs his neck. Gutsy's motorcycle runs out of fuel and stops, causing Pierce to be pulled out and he grabs on to the window. Seeking his opportunity, Trippy climbs the rope and hops in the bus window. He closes the window on Pierce's hands, cutting them off, and sends him flying. Gutsy ejects himself off the motorcycle and Pierce splatters on Savaughn's car, causing it to go out of control. Meanwhile, Gutsy sticks a perfect landing. The bus then runs him over, followed by his motorcycle. The Mole stops the bus at the school and Trippy quickly rushes for class. Lumpy the teacher counts names and reaches Trippy's empty desk (the only desk in the classroom). Trippy makes it a few seconds late but Lumpy marks him on time. Trippy opens his backpack, only to discover he forgot his homework. To make things worse, Savaughn crashes his car through the wall and right into Trippy. The blood on the windshield wipes off to reveal the face of a flipped-out Savaughn. Moral "Better late than never!" Deaths #Pierce splatters on the windshield of Savaughn's car. #Gutsy is run over by the school bus and his motorcycle. #Trippy is run over by Savaughn. Trivia *Superspeed, Robo Star, Josh, and Truffles were seen inside the bus. *One of the objects Pierce threw out the window was The Cursed Idol. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes